First Aid
by Delusive Longan
Summary: (Isaac+Garet) Isaac bandages Garet’s wounds in some peculiar places… Not much romance. Heavy PG-13 rating, just to be safe.


First Aid

****

By: Delusive Longan

Summary: (Isaac+Garet) Isaac bandages Garet's wounds in some peculiar places… Really not that much romance. Heavy PG-13 rating, just to be safe. 

A/N: This story is written in Isaac's POV. This story contains minor hints of slash, a.k.a. homosexual content. If that doesn't float your boat, I suggest swimming to shore. ;)

Rated PG-13. Not appropriate for all audiences. Maybe not even for those over 13, just depends on maturity, I guess.

"I don't need to tell you you're crazy, do I?" I ask Garet as I tear off strips of cloth. "You shouldn't have even gone out there! You're strong, but you have to know your limitations!"

He grins at me weakly from the table. Yeah, it must be uncomfortable for him, but I don't want to wash blood out of the sheets before I lay him on the bed. Sometime in the afternoon Garet decided to challenge Haden to a fight, knowing full well that he had an incredibly slim chance of beating him. Haden is probably the only person in Vale stronger than Garet. Honestly, sometimes I don't think Garet thinks.

Yes, I'm being harsh, but I'm frustrated. I dab at his open wounds and he winces slightly. They're still bleeding. God, I hate blood. I'm not squeamish or anything, but I still hate seeing it. He groans.

"Haden… punches pretty hard. And his sword is awfully sharp…" slurs Garet. I snort quietly.

"What did you expect?" He doesn't answer, and I pull his shirt over his head to get at some more injuries. Grabbing a strip of cloth I wind it around his midsection, slipping my hand under his back and around. 

A little earlier, he staggered to my house, summoned the strength to knock on the door then fell in a heap on my doorstep. I guessed that they fought near by. My mother was out, though I can't remember what for. It'd be too much hassle to get the doctor and Ivan and Mia are in their hometowns Kalay and Imil, respectively. So the only option I had left was to take care of his wounds the old-fashioned way.

"Which sword did you use?" I ask. 

"Uh… I used my Broad Sword…" I continue to wipe blood away and wrap. He has blood seeping through his clothing too far up his legs for me to roll his pants up. I suck in a breath and assure myself it won't be too weird, since I'm just tending to his wounds… 

I pull his pants down, with no lustful intentions.

Hey! Where'd that come from?

At first, he jerks away from my hand a little but I just keep on nursing cuts. I notice that there's a gash right next to his… well…

"Who would aim for… that…?" I asked out loud, not meaning to.

Garet laughs despite the obvious pain it was causing him. "At least he missed his target." I choke and try to keep working.

He sighs loudly in the otherwise silent room. When my muscles finally relax, I ask him if he knows where his sword is. He shakes his head slightly.

"You mean you lost your sword?"

"I'll find it… eventually." Either he's not worried or he's not sane. I figure Haden will take his sword and Garet will have to fight him again to win it back. I shake my head.

Wrapping up the last wound, I pick him up and carry him into the bedroom. Not an easy feat, not at all. Darn he's heavy! I try not to drop him gracelessly onto the bed but end up doing it anyway.

"Ouch…" he says and I apologize. I lift the covers up to his armpits and tuck them in loosely.

"Goodnight, Garet." I say.

"G'night Isaac." he replies quietly and shuts his eyes.

I try to get settled into the blankets I've laid on the floor when Garet interrupts. "You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Come up here and sleep with me."

I snicker. "Sorry, you're in no condition to partake in those activities…" He stares at me for a moment before it hits him. Then his eye twitches.

"You're such a joker Isaac." I laugh. Then I get up to blow the lantern out.

A few hours of staring at the ceiling later, I hear Garet make a noise of pain. Getting up quickly I stand over him and watch his sleeping expression. Not too peaceful, but I'm glad he's not snoring. Then I'd never fall asleep.

He opens his eyes and stares at me. "I thought all angels were girls. Isaac, why are you an angel?"

"I'm not an angel."

"Does this mean I'm dead?" 

"It just means you've lost your mind. You probably injured your head earlier."

"I like your wings, Isaac. They're so pretty…"

"That confirms it, you're hallucinating." I poke his cheek. He blinks a few times then stares at me. I stare back until my eyes become dry.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" he asks.

"Depends."

"Could you help me learn to use my sword a little better, so I don't get hurt so bad next time?" I assure him we'll train when he recovers and he smiles.

"Plus I'll have to teach you something else." I say.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asks, curious.

"Self-applied first aid." 

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion is wanted!


End file.
